Precision articles are objects that have at least one precision feature and are used in a variety of commercial and industrial applications. One type of precision article is an optical component such as a mirror, wherein the precision feature is the mirror surface. Such optical components tend to be difficult and expensive to form, especially at large scales, e.g., large mirrors for large optical instruments such as telescopes.
Consequently, there is a need for a scalable process for making precision articles that is also simple and cost-effective.